Tom and Jerry: Breaking In
''Tom and Jerry: Breaking In ''is a upcoming American thriller film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Will Packer Productions based on Breaking In 2018-film. Plot TBA Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy, Lucy and Cherie's friend, Uncle Harry's boss, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Shaun's pet cat along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Shaun's pet mouse along together with Tom, Tuffy and Uncle Harry. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Shaun's pet mouse along together with Tom, Jerry and Uncle Harry. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Tom's boss and friend, Cherie's older brother. In this movie, he is Shaun's pet Hawaiian mouse along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Tom. * Shaun Russell - Glover and Jasmine's mother, Justin's husband, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Jasmine Russell - Shaun and Justin's daughter, Glover's sister, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend. * Glover Russell - Shaun and Justin's son, Jasmine's brother, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend. * Justin Russell - Glover and Jasmine's father, Shaun's wife, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend, Grandpa's owner. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry and Cherie's old brother and a good friend of Tom Cat and Toodles Galore. In this movie, he is Justin's pet old mouse and got beating by Eddie and his three Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, who is Grandpa's granddaughter, Tuffy's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-brown buttocks, Jerry and Cherie's son and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Justin's pet mouse and got beating by the Hench-cats. * Maggie Harris - * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Eddie - * Duncan - * Peter - * Sam - * Isaac - Cast Quotes TBA Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with sustained threat, mild violence, horror, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 88 Minutes (NTSC), 84 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Tom, Toodles, Jerry, Cherie, Tuffy and Uncle Harry was rescuing and fight to Eddie and his three Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * In this movie; After Maggie got killed by Duncan with a knife, but Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse was hiding the car and they seen Tin, Pan and Alley is trying to get her and she run to the house to meet Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry. Release TBA Gallery Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Breaking In Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Will Packer Productions Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Home invasions in film Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Malibu, California Category:Films set in Wisconsin Category:Films directed by James McTeigue Category:Films produced by Will Packer Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Will Packer Productions films Category:American crime comedy films